Love Can Kill You!
by YamiYugiYuki
Summary: I am going to take this story down with in the 2 months, if anyone wants to make it a chapter story an they can, if not then ill take it down re-write it then but it back up


Me: Well the lonely king was written by AngelTakio in it...well...Yami is writing it I decided to do some more on it but change the being

Yugi: come on lets get this started I want to read and see what happens

Yami:

_Letters, Diary and Flashback's_

**Vampire tough**

/Yugi to Yami/

\Yami to Yugi\

/**Atemu to Yugi**\

* * *

><p>Love Can Kill You<p>

Once there was a handsome, young king his name was Atem. Atem had everything his heart could ever desire. Money, Fame, Power. But although he had everything he could ever want, he still wanted something more. Poor Atem had fallen in love with a young prince named Heba, and despite his love for the boy, but als the Prince did not love the king in return. And so, Atem wept to himself every night in sorrow:

"Oh, beloved prince! Why does' thou forsake me? Why does thou not love me?" he cried though his tears.

Sorrowed he was, but still determined to win the prince's love, he come to court the boy every day, always saying the same things over:

"My lovely prince! Would thou like a present? A castle of gold? A lovely new horse? New toys for thy room? Lovely new silk? Beautiful jewellery? Anything at all? If you say you'll be mine, I would give thou it all!" Atem meant every word, but the prince would merely reply:

"Dear foolish king. I need no gifts. Gold turns to rust and crumbles. Horses grow old and die. Toys break. Silk rips. Jewels cease to sparkle. I need nothing at all and I do not love thee."

Then Atem would say to him:

"My beautiful price! Would thou rule my kingdom? I would let thou have half-nay-all of my lands, and my country and give thou leadership over my disciples, if thou would say 'I love thee!'" Again, the prince replied solemnly:

Dear irrational king. Have thou no respect for thy country? Have thou no love for thy people and thy subjects? To simply hand over something as valuable as thy own leadership shows nothing to me but disrespect. Nay, I must decline and I still do not love thee."

Atem was losing himself and would finally fall to his knees and say to the boy:

"My glorious prince! Please take my heart! I've not eaten, no slept, nor smiled since I laid eyes on thee! My heart yearns for thy kiss and thy love! Torture me not, for knowing you do not love me is painful enough! Please, stop running my heart through thy fingers and instead let it beat near thy lovely chest, for it beats only for thou!" The prince replied finally:

Dear selfish king. Pull you off of the ground and beg not like a commoner! You speak of loving me but thou forget that love is a mutual agreement! If one of two do not love, than there is no love at all! Thy heart is foolish for not allowing food, sleep or joy! I am not the sun, nor the moon; thou doesn't not rely on me to live! Put thy heart break in thy chest, for I still do not love thee!"

Day after day, the king approached the boy, always begging or bribing the boy to the best of his own ability, and day after day the boy would continue to turn the king away, never happy to see him, never thinking of him, never in love with him. And thus the king grew thin from not eating, tired from not sleeping and continued to weep every night thereafter.

Everyone stared to notice the change in their King, and started to worried about him, when Atem meet the Prince again he didn't say anything to him but a simple 'Hole, how are you doing' he said with a smile then walk off laving the Prince bewailed, the king coining come up to him with a sad look in his eyes and said:

'You got though to him My Prince, but you could at lest be friends with him, that would make him smile again' then just walked off.

~~~Three Nights Later~~~

Mana was in the thorn room doing nothing in particle then she saw a note on the thrown when she read it she ran to find Yami and Mahad to tell them what it said as she ran tears were falling like rivers down her face.

"PRINCE YAMI MASTER MAHAD WERE ARE YOU" Mana yelled she was in the granden's Yami and Mahad come running.

"Mana what is it why are you crying" Yami asked his friend

"This will explain"

"What does it say come on tell us we're waiting" Mahad said

"Do you really want to know what it says after I read you'll wish you hadn't asked" Mahad replied everyone nodded their heads

"Okay but you'll regret it" he said then read what was on the paper

_Dear Everyone_

_By the time you have read this I will have already killed myself, you must understand that I just couldn't tack it anymore the Prince will be as will everyone I know most of you have known me since I was a baby Mana, Mahad and Seth I will really miss you, Mana keep practicing...just not on anything...no fence but you can't the best Magician in the world but you still my favourite I have had quite a lot of advancers with you and your magic I hope you get better look after._

_Mahad and make sure that things don't...well you know what I mean, Mahad you have been a very good friend to me you know exactly how to cheer me up when I was down you have been a very good teacher I think that in the futter we will see eadh other again there is something that I need to tell you I have a dental twin brother named Atemu but likes to be called Yami don't know why I will give you a waning NEVER MAKE YAMI MAD he's really scary _

_Mahad look after Yami for me will you I will really miss you all I think that Yugi had a chrush on Yami I had a church on Heba Yugi's little brother goodbye_

_Pharaoh Atem Akan Sennen_

~~~Atem's Chamber's~~~

Atem hadn't come out of his room since the last enactor with the Prince when they walk in they were utterly horrified at what they saw: Atem had a knife in one hand himself, there was a stack of books on his desk there was a knife in his hand it was a terrible site to see what puzzled them the most was he had a small on his face.

"Yami you might want to come see this" Mahad said pointing at a diary sitting on the desk Mahad picked it up and read what was under today's date.

_29 of March 302AD_

_Dare Dairy _

_This will be my last enters for a long time because I am going to kill myself the prince got his wish after all I'm going to miss everyone I hope Yami will be a good Pharaoh and all I ask is the when he has finished all of his dairy's that he put them in 'the secret place' were only him and I know should the next person to find this be kind heated with a soul that is pure it if that is so then he shall be the next king NO MATTER WHAT! Yami I'll miss you._

Yami put down the note tears were falling like rivers down is face he look he looked up.

"His dead" Yami caied and fell to his knees.

"Who dead what are you talking about Yami no one are dead? You're crazy" Mahad said to him

"Atem?" he cried looking up at Mana and Mahad with a sad face.

"Atem what? What happened to him" Mana said with worry.

"ATEM KILLED HIMSELF!" Yami yelled at them they were both shocked at the outburst.

"What do you mean Atem's killed himself?" Mana said, looking at Mahad for help.

"What are we going to do we can't tell them (the people of egypt) that their king killed himself now can we?" Mahad said looking at Yami for an answer.

"They won't need to find out (N/A: he's talking 'bout the consul and people) because he want be dead I will take his place "Yami said his eyes were covered by his bands.

"Okay we won't tell what we do with the body" Mahad said with a sad voice.

"What do you think do what you would with every king we would" Yami said looking at Mahad who nodded then Mana spoke up.

"Why don't we put some stuff of his in that secret place don't you think then we can do it (N/A: mumerfection you know that the Egyptians did when their king died).

It had been three years since 'the instant' as they started to call it Yami was now eighteen-years-old and now knew why his brother always had a headache and in a mad mood no one ever found out that Atem had dead and the person on the thorn was his little brother not ever Seth knew they knew that he would be deverstaned to find out that the person ruling the country was a sixteen-year-old- that had.

~~~~Present day coronal duel~~~~ (Yami's P.O.V)

Everyone was saying the final goodbyes to me before I had to levee forever they were all sad but the one that would miss me the is Yugi, after all we did shear a body for the past 4 years i had to tell them the truth that I wasn't Atem but his brother I had to do it. "Yugi can I talk to y-" I looked up Yugi looked like me but with tan skin and one eye was amethyst and the other crimson and dressed in Egyptian royal clothing with the crown and puzzle, walk over to me "Yes Yami what did want to tell me" stared at him my mind was shouting at me to reply with: HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW TO SPECK EGYPTIAN which.

I did everyone had the some exsresomn on their face as I did confused and surprised well except for on Ryou he looked scared to death, then I turned back to Yugi "well if you haven't guessed by my cloth-" he was cut off by a dagger coming for his head, he ducked and somehow I don't know how it happened my hand fellow from my side and caught the dagger I looked back at Yugi how had just sprig back up turned quickly to face everyone he looked beyond pissed "Ryou if you "weren't my friend I would have killed you years ago but since I promised to whatever you did to try and kill me when I become Pharaoh.

I wouldn't kill you, I'm really starting to wish that I didn't just the fact that I know were the most wanted man in Egypt is yet i can't tell because i would be bratticing a promise we make the night before I become Pharaoh, I have no idea how you bed up being my best friend yet your Egypt's enemy" Yugi finished Ryou started to laugh we all had a confused look on our faces.

"How else was I support to get you to tell them then I knew for a fact that you wouldn't tell them anytime soon, you might want to explain to everyone what you meant" Ryou said in a smug voice I cleared my trout to get everyone's attention "Yugi can I talk to you for a minute if it not too much trouble and you don't try and get killed again" I looked at him with hopeful eyes he nodded to me.

"Yes what do you want to talk to me about?" he said to me "well what I'm about to tell you are totally true, plz believe me when I say this...okay I'm not Atem-" I was cut off by the look on Yugi's face that clearly said: what do you mean you're not Atem? Who the heck are you? "What do you mean" he asked I sighed and looked at him with sad tears running like rivers over my cheeks, I looked up at everyone.

"You must promise that what I tell you here strays here, my brother feel in love with Heba and he turned down his love, I think it was also the presser with being Pharaoh, then after the last ball he just smiled at him sadly then just walked off to talk to Mahad, then after the party he went start to his room then I shared moaning he was" I looked at Kiaba and said "you might want to cover his ears if you know what I mean" I watched Kaiba cover his brothers ears then nod to me, I toke a breath that I didn't know I had been holding in then spoke "he was masturbating as always after seeing Heba, then I walked to our room-" I stopped and.

Looked at everyone's face they were blushing they problely thought what everyone thought when I say that me and the Pharaoh shear a room I laughed at their face then I realised Yugi was laughing along with me he knew what I meant "he meant before Atem his brother become Pharaoh their partners made them share a room not as in lovers but as brother when Atem become Pharaoh Yami didn't move out, then...well let's just say when I found out he killed himself I knew it wasn't true he had gone home, to rule his kingdom" Yugi said tears were rolling down his face.

I went up and hugged Yugi he cried in my chest I knew that Atemu was out there somewhere I think that his daughter goes to Domino High with Yugi one year? Not sure I made up my mind I'm not living until I find my other soul mate, yes I am Atem and Yugi's mate that happened...well before Atem become Pharaoh, I looked at Yugi then at the door I wasn't going to die until Yugi and Atemu did then why die now I looked back at Yugi and smiled at him.

"I'm not going why die when I have everything I need right here and besides we need to find them and beside I believe that your mother is doing to go crazy if she saw you without the puzzle and the rest of the Items don't you think so\**Aibou wouldn't it be nice to catch up on you know what?**\ Yugi," I said to him everyone else except Ryou and Malik were wondering way I paused Yugi replied back.

"**Yes that would be great think we will find them I hope so I really miss them Atem**, and to set the record start Atem isn't his name but his brothers, his real name is Yami" Yugi said to them they all looked confused.

"Let's get out of here, I believe that you need to be somewhere," I said to him then I went and grabbed the puzzle then walk back to Yugi everyone else was just standing there like they had just seen a ghost I looked at Yugi and rolled my eyes "When I was Pharaoh Yugi and the Vampire King Atemu come with their daughter Orora and then I become their mate, you won't believe it but when you mate with a vampire is that no matter whether your male or female you can have a baby...and I found out three day later that I was pregent his name was...Yugi what was his name I forgot?" I smiled sheeply at him.

"Are you telling me that you can remember the name of my child's name but you don't remember your own?" I nod he just smiled at me "his was Kendra he was both mine and Atemu's child so yeah" Yugi said.

\**Thank you Aibou you a life saver**\ I said to Yugi through the mind link /**Yami did you really forget his name, hmm**/ Yugi asked me \**Yugi I never got to see him, all I was told was what he looked like and that Isis gave him to Atemu that was all I was told never his name...**\ it was too much and fell to my knees started to cry.

~~~~Yugi's POV~~~~

All of a sudden Yami fell to his knees with his head in his hands I knew he was crying he always did that when he cried I didn't know what happened to my son but I plain to find out "Yami what do you mean you never got to see him or name him" I asked him he just nodded I looked at Malik and Ryou had smiles on their faces as if they knew something I sat down cross-legged he crawled over to me and curled up on my.

Lap and thrust his head into my chest and cried I looked at everyone else then felt a strong area I knew who it was straight away and also another area that I knew to "Atemu get your butt here right now and comfort your mate" I said in a strong voice. No one was used to this voice except Yami. Atemu stepped out of the shadows, he looked shocked, angry and worried.

(Yugi what's wrong with him why is he crying) Atemu asked threw the mind link I had with him as well as Yami /you know how he had our child that night then come back he come back he looked around the room and in the baby room then come out crying, he was looking for Korora/ I replied sadly hr walked over to me.

~~~~Atemu's POV~~~~

"Isis come here I believe you have something to say to Yami, since you gave his baby to my daughter that you told to kill him and that he was a vampire and you couldn't risk Yami's life that when he was older he might attack one of us..." I saw out the corner of my eye Yami lifting his head out of Yugi's chest.

"Well I've got some news for you young lady my daughter is a vampire isn't that right Orora" I said looking up as a young girl that looked about the age of 18-19 years old "yes, I am a vampire I already knew the name of my soon to be step-brother Yami was talking about it and they asked me what his or her name should be I said.

'well a girl I think she should be called Ketatia and a boy he should be called Kioa' then when one of Isis's assistants come and got me, when I got there she said to me.

Flashback: Normal POV (A/N: until the Flashback me to come ack is over then it's back to Atemu's POV)

_Orora was relaxing in her room when there was knock on the door, she got up and answer the door and saw of Isis's assistant how had a sad look a on her face "Yami as had the baby of the vampire king Atemu and Yugi Isis want's you to kill him because he's a vampire, plz save him no one can findout that he, your father or you are vampires they will throw you in the dungem i'm sure that you wouldn't injoy it, I don't think that's Isis do you." _

_Said the girl as she led the way "okay Manna go to Yami's room and get Yugi tell him to meat me in Yami's privet gardens okay" Orora said Manna nod and went to the Pharaoh's_ chamber's and knocked on the door she heared soom mumberling then the door opened to reveal a slightly annoyed Atemu "what to you want Manna" he said in a "can I talk to Yugi if that's not to much trouble it's really inportant Isis is...is...well she sent me to get Orora, she is goingto tell her to kill your's nad Yugi's son plz harry I really don't want to see it then

Everyone will get sepeis of how the baby truned out to be a vampire when there was no vampire in the palace then if theyu find out it's you then well I really don't want to tell you at this point, if posible can you not give away that your a vampire, the Queen don't want her grandson to be a vampire then do I have to explain," Manna said in a rush Atemu looked at her is face had drand of all coulor "why would his mother do that to him she is killing tyhe hire to the throun isn't that a crime nad isn't alowed, why dose she hate vampires so much anyeway"Atemu asked confused "don't know that what we have been trying to figer out ever since Yami started to read about vampires in books and then become obessed over them and wanted to find out more, he did just that, then I can remember on day when he ran in saying something along the lines of "did you know, the vampire king had a human mate and a daughter" he was so exited"Manna looked down with a sad look on her face "but it become wers after the 'instented' then he become Pharaoh" Manna finished,rasing he head to look at me.

"What do you mean the instant?"Atemu asked her.

"There is no time to explain come one" Manna said as she pushed past Atemu...

~~~End of Flashback~~~Atemu's P.O.V

Everyone was staring at me, Yami was crying even harder ow that he herd that everyone looked confused everyone was silent then Joey brock it "Did you ever find out what the intant was?" he asked me I skock me head.

"No I never found out what the 'instant'was" I said to Joey the walked over to Yami, who was still crying in Yugi's arms I looked at him saddy hen knelt down and hud both of then, also bring my wings around them so Yami could tell us (me nad Yugi) what happened.

"Yami what the 'intenat' can you plz tell us we're worryed about you?"...

* * *

><p>Me: thank you for reading there might be a few spelling mastics it took me along time to write it so thank u for reaing and plz R&amp;R<p>

Yugi: if you want there to be seqal then tell us what you think

All: THANK YOU FOR READING.


End file.
